This is an application for a renewal of a NIDA sponsored K02 Independent Scientist Award. The candidate, Dr. Sabita Roy holds a Ph.D. degree from the University of Kansas, Lawrence and is a Professor in the Department of Pharmacology, University of Minnesota. She is currently funded by two independent grants; DA 12104 from NIDA/NIH-to study the effect of morphine on immune cells and DA 11806 from NIDA/NIH-to investigate the role mu opioid receptor on stress induced immunomodulation. This award will provide the candidate with release time to expand her research skills and enhance her ability for scientific investigations and mentoring. The long-term research goal of the candidate is to explore the molecular and cellular mechanism involved in morphine induced immunosupression and increased susceptibility to opportunistic infections such as S. pneumonia and HIV/AIDS. The candidate has already demonstrated using a murine model of S. pneumonia that morphine treatment significantly increases mortality and morbidity and accelerates disease progression. The major goal of the current application is to train in HIV/AIDS research as it relates to drug abuse and incorporate this line of research into her ongoing research projects. The training in HIV research will allow the candidate in future research to identify mechanisms by which drugs of abuse modulate HIV replication and or latency and if secondary opportunistic infection alter these processes. To achieve this goal release time will be utilized for mini sabbaticals and undertake training in HIV/AIDS research in the labs of eminent HIV/AIDS researchers. The KO 2 Award will facilitate this by relieving considerable amount of teaching and administrative duties. This plan has the full support of the Department of Pharmacology and the University of Minnesota. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]